Rooftops
by My Personal Rose
Summary: LILEY one-shot "A wave of nausea hits my stomach. Not because of what I’m about to do, or because of her- but because she’s here, and because now she’ll stay until either she gets some answers, or until I jump."- Miley struggles with her feelings for Lily


_**AN: This is yet another one-shot Liley fic, and therefore femslash. Don't like femslash or the pairing Liley? Well then what are you doing here? I'm not MAKING you read this story.**_

_**Btw loyal readers, don't kill me, I AM working on an update for my other stories, I've just got a lot on my mind atm. Anyways, enjoy. This is just something I've had on my mind for a while. Not entirely happy with the ending though. Anyways, enjoy. The song is Lostprophets 'Rooftops'.**_

_When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?_

_Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out_

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out._

XLILEYXLILEYXLILEYX

_Miley's POV_

So I'm standing on the edge of all reason, of all rational thought. My toes hang over the side that screams insanity, while my heels waver slightly in the balance, a small part of me wanting to step back, think about this.

But I'm done thinking.

Thinking is what got me into this mess. Thinking is what made me realise something I'd rather not have found out.

That I love my best friend.

I can't help it though. You know what love is like, right? I mean, I've fallen for people before, boys to be exact, but this is totally different. It's like I've fallen so hard that I've hit the ground with body breaking force… I can't even describe it. But she's the only one that can pick up the pieces of my shattered body, make me whole again.

Shit it sounds so corny.

I hate myself, even as I say this, but that's exactly how she makes me feel. But I don't want her to make me feel this way.

I can't bear the overwhelming feeling I get in my gut when she smiles at me, the way my heart melts when she gives me that puppy dog look, her eyes wide and appealing.

I love the dimple she gets in her left cheeks when she does that half smile that I love so much.

I know practically everything about her, except for how she would feel if I told her I loved her.

My heart tells me that she'd break it in two- don't risk it. My mind tells me she might feel the same way.

But I never was a rational thinker.

I close my eyes and picture her smiling at me, her blonde hair falling over one of her eyes, her skin perfect, her eyes deep enough for me to fall into… and this makes me fall in love with her more. Whatever I do it seems like I can't _help_ but fall for this girl.

I open my eyes, the sight of Malibu's city lights making my next breath seem inferior. It's so beautiful – Malibu at night, from the top of the second highest block of flats in the city. Everything else just seems so… inadequate. Except for the ache in my heart.

I sigh, loudly, and turn my gaze towards my feet, perched on the rooftop.

_I could just do this._ I think to myself. _I could actually just step off of the edge of this building. Just like…_

"Miley?"

My heart flutters like crazy and I curse. This is exactly what I'm trying to avoid. The way she makes me feel. Just her voice has my head spinning… I look straight ahead of me and a wave of nausea hits my stomach. Not because of what I'm about to do, or because of her- but because she's here, and because now she'll stay until either she gets some answers, or until I jump.

My heart shouts jump, shouts to free fall before she does something worse to me than kill me.

My mind says stay. And for once it makes sense.

I may want to hate her right now, but I still love her, and I could never let her witness that.

"Miley?" Lilly's voice is barely above a whisper, and I turn my head half way towards her, not ready to face her. If I see her… if I see the way she looks at me… I might just crack… stumble forward.

I may feel like dying. But it'll be on my terms. And not in front of her.

"What are you doing up here?" I ask her, and I can tell she's frowning at me. I can understand that. It was a pretty stupid question.

"What am I- I was looking for you! And then I remembered what you said, about this being the best view of the city." Out of the corner of my eye I can see she's cocked her head, like a confused puppy. My heart clenches, so tightly it almost hurts, and I can feel my eyes prick with tears. How does she _not_ know what she does to me? "Why are you here?"

"I come here to think." I'm not really lying. I am thinking, and that's why I used to come up here.

"Then why are you so close to the edge?"

Her voice hangs in the air, and I look down at my feet again, my bare toes curl over the stone edge, the coldness sending a fresh feeling through my numb body.

All these years, trying not to feel anything, trying not to feel anything for her. It's lead to not being able to feel anything unless I'm with her.

And when I'm with her she overwhelms me with the urge to tell her I love her, to lift this huge weight off of my chest. I'm suffocating here, and she doesn't even realise.

"Lilly…I…" I start to talk without really thinking about what I want to say. "I don't really know."

"Then step back. Please?"

Her voice is pleading, filled with fear, but I shake my head, refusing to listen to her as I avert my eyes back to the starry sky, and the lights of Malibu. It made me feel… confused when I think of the fact that there are people down there, and the majority of them are settling down for the night. Some are clubbing, some drowning their sorrows, some dancing the night away, some making love, some making heart felt confessions, somebody watching them all, just like I am, watching the headlights of traffic swoop past like small LED's.

"Why, Miley? What is it that's bothering you?"

I throw my head back to look up at the sky, and sigh. "The way I feel." I breathe out, and I hear her take a few steps closer. I wish she wouldn't. I feel crowded- my heart's thudding against my chest. I want to scream.

"How do you feel?"

Silence.

"Talk to me Miles!" Her voice sounds urgent, and I do nothing but look back down at the city below. "Is it something I did?"

I almost laugh. "No." I turn to her fully for the first time tonight. "It's not something you _did_. It's everything about you."

Her eyes show hurt, and I want to scream in frustration. She just doesn't understand! It's not that I hate her... I could _never_ hate her!

"What?"

"It's the way you talk, the way you move…god, even the way you smell! Whenever I see you, Lilly, whenever I walk up to you, you smile at me and it's like the entire world fades away and I just want to…."

I trail off, turning back towards my only escape. I've never thought of death being this close. It's in my grasp… I could just reach out, take one step forward and…

"Want to what?" Her voice is shaky, but I can't tell if it's from what I almost said or because of the chill in the night air.

A shiver runs down my spine, but I hardly notice, not registering that it's cold, the breeze touching skin that struggles to feel a cold blade pushing against it.

"Kiss you." I whisper, and I hear her giggle, carried softly by the wind.

"Is that all?"

_Is that all_?! I turn to her, frowning. "You think I'd be up here if it was as… as trivial as that? Just wanting to kiss you? I love you Lilly Truscott… it hurts to breathe around you and not tell you how I feel! It hurts not to reach out when I just want to touch you… I love you, and I can't bear not being with you. It's suffocating me- these stupid _feelings_!"

"And so you thought you'd throw yourself off of a rooftop? You didn't think to ask me how I felt?" She sounds disbelieving, throwing up her hands.

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"You rejecting me for who I am! For loving you."

"How can I, when I love you too?" Lilly's voice is so quiet I can barely hear it, but she steps towards me, placing her lips on mine.

The kiss is…amazing. At least until I forget where I am for a moment and step back a little, my foot slipping- but her hands wrap around my waist before I can fall to my death.

My heart is racing, and I realise that I've never been so eager to live.

She pulls me away from the edge, and I stare out at the darkness of Malibu before turning to look back into her eyes. I don't know why, but we started to laugh. Out of happiness or relief… I'm not sure. But the weight that was pressing against my chest feels lifted, and I feel as if I'm taking my first breath for the longest time… the same feeling you get after rising to the surface after spending too long under water. After almost drowning.

Her touch makes my body burn with emotion and feeling, and I realise that this is all it took to free me from my prison of temporary insanity.

"Are you going to be okay after this?" Lilly asks me, and I notice she's biting her lip, worried for me, my health, and my sanity.

"I will be now." I whisper back.

She takes my hand, holding it firmly, and we walk away from what could have been a crime scene, had she not showed up.

She's with me, my Lilly, and I realise that this was all I really wanted.

All I needed.

Her.

XLILEYXLILEYXLILEYX

_Standing on the rooftops…  
Wait until the bombs drop…  
This is all we got now…  
Scream until your heart stops…  
Never gonna regret…  
Watching every sunset…  
We'll listen to your heartbeat…  
All the love that we found…_


End file.
